1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a flip chip package. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a flip chip package having conductive bumps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various semiconductor processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor substrate to form semiconductor packages.
One type of the above-mentioned semiconductor packages may include a flip chip package. The flip chip package may have a structure where a semiconductor chip and a package substrate may confront each other. Pads of the semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to circuit patterns of the package substrate via conductive bumps in a one-to-one relation. The pads may include a power pad for supplying a power to semiconductor structures in the semiconductor chip, and a ground pad for grounding the semiconductor structures.
However, conventional pads may be arranged only on a central portion of the semiconductor chip. That is, the semiconductor structures may be driven only by a power supplied through the central pads and grounded only by the central pads. As a result, it may be difficult to stably supply the power to the semiconductor structures and stably ground the semiconductor structures. To solve these problems, it may be required to increase the number of the central pads or form pads on a portion other than the central portion of the semiconductor chip. However, this solution may cause a new problem that a size of the flip chip package increases. As a result, conventionally there may be difficulty in performing high speed operations of the flip chip package.